


Adrenaline

by mattysones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adrenaline, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, you're not dead!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: Black smoked from where she was hit, a huge black smudge on the white of her body, but her landing was steady which meant Keith was either fine or unconscious.





	Adrenaline

Black smoked from where she was hit, a huge black smudge on the white of her body, but her landing was steady which meant Keith was either fine or unconscious. Lance was already stumbling out of Red's hangar and sprinting past the others as they ran to Black, and thank _god_ Black's head was lowering and _thank Jesus Fuck_ Keith stumbled out, armor scraped but not particularly damaged, panting and eyes bright through his visor. Lance couldn't explain it but with the sudden rush of relief came a hot pulse between his legs and _he needed to fuck Keith now holy shit he was in one piece_. He barreled into him and Keith caught him by the shoulders, hands shaking as he let Lance frantically pass his hands over his waist, open palms looking for injured bits through the armored flight suit.

"You're so fucking stupid," Lance panted, wanting his mouth on Keith's neck just as Keith said, "I'm fine," and Keith pulled off his helmet to clear his vision only to have Lance's gloved hands pass over his face.

"So stupid," Lance said again and jerked off his own helmet, with little mind of where it landed. Lance's eyes were bright and he pulled his hands through Keith's hair, looking for blood. Keith's pulse was in his own throat and ears and he grabbed Lance's face, pulling him in and pressing their mouths together. Lance didn't fight and kissed back, open-mouthed and whimpering with adrenaline and worry and _thank god his stupid fucking hair wasn't sticky with blood_.

Lance shoved himself closer into Keith's space, backing him up and setting them off-balance as Lance wished he could claw off their armor but instead he dragged his tongue over Keith's lower lip. Keith stepped with Lance's desperate groping, breathing ragged because, okay, he wasn't afraid to admit he'd been _scared_ and being safe and surrounded by heat left him light-headed and dizzy with Lance's biting kisses and the jerks of liquid-arousal sent straight to his dick. They tongued into each other's mouths, bodies radiating heat, dragged into each other's orbit like two very horny suns.

Pidge's voice groaned from around the corner, where she was physically blocking Shiro and Hunk from entering Black's hangar, "Aaand they're off," she reported over her shoulder.

The boys startled, still looking at each other and barely seperating long enough for Lance to grab Keith's wrist and tug, "I'll check him over," Lance called over his shoulder without looking back. Keith gave the others peering around the corner a sheepish grin and waved, but let himself be dragged and practically sprinted out of the hangar.

As soon as they were out of sight in the hallway Lance pressed Keith the wall and bit open his lips with teeth, pressing his tongue in and up because Keith liked open, sloppy kisses and Lance liked giving them. Keith's fingers dug into his shoulders, feeling as he ground his hips up because his dick was straining against his suit and Lance's was starting to and if they didn't get closer Keith was going to rub off on Lance's thigh anyway. He made small breathy noises in the back of his throat, not quite moans yet but getting there with every rut against each other. 

Lance barely noticed the spaulders fall off his shoulders, too preoccupied with feeling Keith's waist and unlatching his cuirass. It loosened but couldn't be removed yet and Keith grumbled, "If you're gonna do this out here do it in order."

Lance just grinned and yanked off Keith's own spaulders and suddenly Keith was only wearing the bottom of his armor and his body suit as the armor clattered to the ground. The suit left just just enough exposure for Lance to bite at Keith's neck, pulling skin between his teeth and sucking hard, savoring the hard jerk of Keith's hips, his moan _yes fuck, he sounded good_ , that escaped deep with the flush flooding his cheeks.

Keith pushed at Lance's shoulders, Lance's mouth dragging endorphins to his head, making his cock pulse because he felt pinned by Lance's mouth on his sensitive neck. He shivered and heard his own moan as Lance pulled back with a final suck - buried his fingers in Lance's hair to pull him up and kiss him like he was fucking his swollen mouth with his own.

They half-stumbled down the hallways, kisses reving need and heat until they were both running, blood in their ears and entirely distracting each other from things like _walking_ and _breathing_. Lance kept his eyes on Keith's neck where he saw bruising not from his own mouth and he reached for Keith's waist, fingers snagging in the body suit to drag him back and nip at his ear until they were rolling against the walls, frantically grinding while still trying to move forward.

They managed to make it to Lance's room, Lance rolling them so Keith was against the wall because _fuck_ he wanted to fuck this boy standing. They both lost the rest of their upper body armor and Lance fumbled open the back of Keith's body suit. He mouthed at Keith's torso as he worked it open, nosing over bruises and peeling him bare. He listened to Keith's soft gasps with every press to his purpling side, lips pressing gently as worry took prescidence over falling to his knees. He brushed a thumb over Keith's side, listening to Keith's hiss.

"Is this--" Lance started, mumbling.

"Ribs are fine." Keith gasped, "Got thrown into the controls."

"So stupid." Lance murmured and worked the suit down far enough to pull Keith's dick out; Keith's scent was strong but _good_ and Lance grinned at the way Keith's flushed cock bounced against his hip, hard and foreskin pulled back to show off his wet head. Keith whined when Lance didn't touch him immeadiately, instead blew gently with his lips close enough that it looked like he was going to kiss Keith's cock. When Keith's hips arched minutely, Lance opened his mouth and lapped loosely at the head just to watch it bob.

And normally Lance would be about slow and savoring but right now he was hard and Keith was hard and he was _alive_ and hot in his mouth and maybe more sweaty than Lance was normally alright with. Keith pulsed with being alive on Lance's tongue as Lance gripped the shaft and rolled his tongue on the frenulum, knowing that spot was sensitive and would make Keith want to drive his cock down his throat and maybe in Lance's ass and he _loved it_.

He pulled at the foreskin with his lips, shivered and humped his hips forward at Keith's wet moan. Keith fucked his hips into Lance's mouth shallowly, too keyed up for more than short little thrusts against the hard press of Lance's tongue; he was gonna cum, and cum quick and it was going to be in Lance's sloppy fucking mouth because Lance's mouth went wet when he was sucking cock. Keith gasped, heavy in his chest like every suck of breath just made his orgasm swell in him as much as the slick noises coming from around his cock. He fucked forward at how much he wanted his fingers dripping with lube in Lance's ass or Lance's face on the floor while they rutted like animals but right now _this_ was what they needed - Selfish and too much and each other.

A hand wrapped around the base of his dick and the heat of Lance's mouth pulled back to just the head. Keith looked down and bit his lip at the blissed expression on Lance's face while Lance jerked him off into mouth like he'd not be anywhere else but on Keith's dick. He smirked when Lance's shoulder hitched, not really jerking himself off, but pressing his hips against an open palm with desperate little rubs. Lance's suit was still on but from his glazed eyes he was going to get off nearly fully-clothed, just fucking his dick against his own hand.

Still dripping and hard, Keith pulled Lance back by his hair, watching as Lance's tongue reached for him, a trail of saliva and precum sliding from his mouth. Lance whined and looked up with confusion. Keith raised his boot, pressing lightly against Lance's contained erection, "C'mon," he said hoarsely, "Fuck yourself."

The flush that crawled up Lance's neck was brilliant, the pressure on his dick enough to make Lance hump forward. He leaned into Keith's hands, letting his forehead slide against Keith's bare thigh as his hips jerked forward, desperate for contact and _Christ_ just the pressure was enough to remind Lance that he needed to cum and his dick was soaking wet under his clothes. 

Somewhere in the back of Keith's head he knew they would both be embarrassed about this later but right now Lance's face was in his hip, swollen, cock-fucked mouth breathing hotly over his skin. Lance shook as he rubbed his dick against Keith's boot, turned his face to find the soft, fleshy part of Keith's hip. He bit hard, and Keith yelled because _shit_ that hurt but the pain immediately faded into a messy rush of feel-good and hurt and he pressed his foot forward more. Lance whimpered and grabbed Keith's ankle, setting the foot back on the floor. He bit at Keith's thighs, the remainder of Keith's armor sliding down his legs in a way that had to be uncomfortable. Lance groped his hands up Keith's legs, needing to touch, needing to feel Keith's body, finally gripping at the back of Keith's thigh to spread his thighs around his head again. Lance aimed the other's cock down his throat and eased him inside, moaning around the flesh filling him.

Keith whined at the easy slide of his dick and the _hot, wet, good_ of Lance's mouth had his dick so sensitive it almost hurt. He wanted to pull back but Lance's free hand pressed up on his balls, the relief so great he was _cumming, fuck, his soul was leaving through his dick_ ; white-hot, hips twitching into Lance's throat because he knew he could take it, _wanted it_. He scrabbled at the wall as Lance pulled back to keep his lips around the head of his cock in a lewd kiss while Keith spurt past Lance's wet lips.

Lance knew he got sensitive, and lapped at the head until Keith grit his teeth and pushed him away. Keith slid down the wall, but, fucking hell he was _still_ hard, quickly on his way to _not_. He lazily watched Lance fumble with the back of his suit, reached out when Lance was unsuccessful to pull him into his lap. Lance spread his thighs around Keith's hips breathing hard and shaking with arousal and practically vibrating out of his own skin. Keith could see how hard Lance was under his clothes.

"C'mon," Keith mumbled into Lance's neck. He grabbed Lance's ass hard, and jerked their hips together, loving the way Lance's back arched. Lance writhed, trying to find the leverage to rub off on Keith's stomach; Keith shoved a hand between them and ground his palm against the front, through the suit, palm moving easier than if the fabric had been dry. Lance sucked in a gasp like he couldn't breathe, fucking his hips into Keith's palm.

"'s too much," Lance slurred, and Keith understood; he was so horny it felt like he'd already come but he _hadn't_ and the pressure on the head of his cock was too much but he needed to _cum_.

"Bullshit," Keith said into Lance's collarbone, nipping lightly, dragging his own swollen lips up a tanned neck and savoring the heat radiating from Lance's body. Lance whined and wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders, trying to get closer with every roll of his hips. Keith pinched the tip of Lance's dick through the suit and Lance yelled and threw his head back.

"Bet you're fucking soaked under there," Keith murmured. He smirked as Lance's thighs tensed and horny little 'ah-ah's' left his throat with every uneven jerk of his hips. Lance was so close, _so close_. Keith ducked his head into Lance's neck and brushed his lips over the senstive skin beneath his ear, and Lance's fingers scraped lines into his shoulders.

Keith murmured, "Your dick gets so wet it's _a mess_. You almost got off on my boot didn't you?" Lance moaned loud; Keith ground his palm on Lance's dick, "All you need is a surface to hump and you'll cum. You're such a _cockslut_ ," 

"Ah, mnngh..." Lance said.

Keith's lips curled as he let Lance writhe in his lap. He licked up the side of Lance's neck and said softly, "I'm lucky," he said with feeling, affection thick in his voice - as thick as the cock against his hand and Lance's moans, "You're so _easy_."

Lance went silent, mouth open, bodies pressing flush; he rut his hips up a few more times and was cumming, shaking, thighs spread wide around Keith's hips while he released inside his suit.

Keith held him. The only noises were the remnants of their heavy breathing, their bodies relaxing into each other. Lance finally moaned against his neck as he came down, hips still twitching but grip loose. Another moment and he turned his head into Keith's neck and kissed under his ear.

"Glad you're alright," he mumbled. When Keith laughed Lance bit Keith's earlobe in retaliation, and Keith bucked his hips up with a hot flash of arousal, but also to get Lance off of him.

"Shower," Keith complained, shakily standing and dumping a wet, still-flushed Lance to the floor. Keith unceremoniously unlatched the greaves off his legs and worked off the rest of his suit.

Lance grinned and stuck his tongue out, and eagerly followed to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://mattysones.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mattysones)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> look i wrote porn
> 
> prompt was "partially-clothed"
> 
> COMMENT/KUDOS PLEASE THEY FUEL ME


End file.
